


The Compound

by truleedevastating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- The Office, Arguing, Established Relationship, Everyone is chill and happy, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Swearing, The Office AU, crossovers, laughing, yanno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: Where an average day in the compound is documented as it is in the tv show, The Office.-Okay so this idea came to my head at around 3am in the morning while I was doing an internal at home, and I just KNEW I had to write this out. Now, originally, I had ships (Tony/ Steve/ Bucky, Clint/ Natasha) but decided to edit it out. I don't really know why. And excuse all my mistakes the draft was about to be deleted so I had to hurry lol.





	The Compound

**Tuesday, 8:45am**

**The Compound**

 

All quietly gathered around the countertop, sipping at their cups of coffee, one-by-one everyone starts to wake up from their sleep. The kitchen is quiet until Steve realises they're all secretly competing with each other on who can drink the most from their mug. Everyone keeps their cup up, looking over at the people beside them, waiting for them to give up.

Moments later, Clint coughs it all up and slams the mug down, spitting his drink everywhere over the counter and everyone groans, breaking the silence.

 

 

**Natasha Romanoff:**

_ Highly trained Assassin, different hairstyle every movie like her love stories, 'chill af' _

"For a while we haven't had any missions come up so...all we've been doing is staying at the Tower. I mean, as great as it may be bonding and improving our communication, times are still boring enough for us to want and do something else. Especially when you're the only other woman of two in the whole group of men. I mean, what happened to equality? Why only two women in the Avengers?"

 

 

 

**Sam Wilson:**

_ Obsessed with birds, has no friends hence why he has only bird buddies, spits in Bucky's coffees _

"I don't know what the hell is going on with Natasha but ever since watching one episode of RuPaul's Drag Race she's been wondering why there isn't more femininity in the Avengers. My guess? Don't have one."

 

 

After breakfast and a competiton of who can drink the most coffee, everyone decides to wander around the Tower to try and find missions, or even the smallest of tasks to occupy themselves. In the end they fail to find anything and just start playing cards around the coffee table.

"Fishy fishy do you have a 4?" Sam asks, staring over at Tony beside him who's refusing to cooperate with this childish game.

"Who the fuck suggested we play Fishy Fishy?" He asks and Steve gleefully throws his hand up in the air, a dumb smile on his face like he doesn't know that this is probably the worst game ever invented. Tony sighs again and drops his cards on the table, leaning back on the sofa.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." He stands up and walks around the group, heading to the bathroom.

"I'm coming! I needa pee!" Clint and Bucky appear behind him, racing to the door to get the best toilet stall at the end where there's a cool breeze from the window just beside them. When they reach inside Bucky claims the best stall and evilly laughs at Clint who is forced to take the second one while Tony walks straight to the sinks, turning on the taps and splashing his face with water. He turns to his left seeing all the teams personal toiletry items on their own black racks beside and beneath each other.

He never thought about how many people are actually in the Avengers, when looking at everyones own small pod of products and soaps on the racks. Bucky's is just full of Lynx- but weirdly and annoyingly enough, they're all the same. Not a single different smell. All just African Scented.

Sam's is tidy enough. Just not as much as Steve's, and Bruce's.

Nat doesn't carry too many things around, only soap and maybe shampoo and conditioner, and her red lipstick that seems to never run out.

But seeing the amount of products Wanda has compared to everyone else, he's actually considering installing a new bathroom to divide the men and women. He doesn't even know why he made unisex bathrooms in the first place. Any why they store all their things in this bathroom, of all the ones in the compound.

The toilets flush and Bucky and Clint come out at the same time groaning in relief then washing their hands. Bucky goes to press onto the bottle of hand wash when a weird shaped metal item grabs his attention and he reaches towards it, lifting it so it's joined with his reflection in the long large mirror in front of the sinks. Clint and Tony also notice it and gaze at the - _weapon?_ \- in Bucky's hand.

Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes, soon remembering what it is. "You dumbass. It's a hair straightener." He pulls it out of Bucky's metal hand and brings it closer to inslect the hair straightener.

"Aren't hair straighteners like...longer? And black? And look more like long cookies with cream inside them?" Clint mutters. Thoughts of Laura using all types of stuff like that tugs at his memories and he gasps, snatching the item from Tony. "It's a make-up applier! You put all those creams and shit on it then bring it down ya face and voila- make-up!" He chuckles remembering what the item is.

Wanda almost walks inside the bathroom to refresh herself when she overhears the conversation going on, and peaks over the door.

"No you dumbass it's a hair straightener!" Bucky shouts

"It's a fucking make-up applier!" Clint retaliates.

 

 

**Wanda Maximoff:**

_ Really cool magic, constant silky hair, takes Tony's mozzarella sticks when he's not looking _

"It's an eyelash curler."

 

 

She sighs and decides to leave them in their argument and sits back down at her seat. Natasha chuckles beside her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Natasha shrugs.

"Then shut up." Clint says as he emerges from the bathroom with a blood nose. Bruce gasps and shoots up onto his feet.

"Clint! What happened?!" He exclaims as he rushes over around the couches towards Clint. Bucky comes through next then Tony who's holding the eyelash curler. Tony takes one look over to Steve with an arched eyebrow.

"Buck-a-roo here punched Clint in the nose."

"Why?!" Bruce's voice pitches and Natasha snorts just managing to hold her laughter. Seve sighs and stands up as well, taking Bucky from Tony with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Clint, really. Why did he punch you?" Bucky's scowl tightens when Steve takes him by the neck and pinches his nape, making Bucky hiss. Tony holds up the eyelash curler.

"Clint thinks it's a make up applier, James thinks it's a hair straightener."

Silence lingers throughout the room and Wanda and Natasha have to slap their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from bursting out in laughter. Steve sighs.

"Come get your dog, Nat." Bucky snaps and Natasha stands up, waving Bucky off to walk over to Clint. He turns to her with a sly grin on his face but waits for her to speak.

"It's an eyelash curler, Clint." She mutters and Bucky starts laughing as loud as possible, leaning back to hold his stomach. But Clint growls, "Like you can say anything! A fucking hair straightener! What dumbass thinks of that?"

"Hey I said a hair straightener!" Tony shouts between the two and before anyone else knows it they start arguing, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Sam and Rhodes watching with bored expressions.

 

 

**Bruce Banner:**

_ Just trying to get around without getting angry, really loves Hershey's chocolate, sometimes green and sometimes blue _

"Hello my name is Bruce Ba- oh I don't need to introduce myself? Oh okay. Uh, um, okay. Um. Well. Fighting is an everyday thing here. Whether it be physical or verbal it's just really...common here. And I'm pretty sick and tired. I don't even know why I'm still here. I could be in Bora Bora or something but here I am. With the Avengers. And I honestly don't know why."

 

 

The arguing dies down when F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupts them notifying everyone that T'Challa is visiting the compound with three other guests. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Natasha perk up but Tony groans and rolls his eyes.

"Great. Someone apparently better than me is here."

Bucky chuckles, "I don't think that's the only problem."

"We have guests coming over. Guess we gotta take the dog back to it's kennel." Clint huffs and bends down, clicking and whistling at Bucky. "C'mere boy! C'mere doggy!" He calls and Bucky scoffs.

"You call me a fucking dog? Look at your dry ass hair! It looks hay you fucking frog!"

"Who the fuck calls someone a frog?!"

They both start barking at each other, Bucky now holding his folded arms over his chest and Clint going back to standing beside Natasha and the elevator doors _ding!_ open. No one manages to hear it and watch the two men fight metres away from each other, not even notice the footsteps approach them from around the corner.

Then T'Challa rounds the corner with concern covering his face, and everyones jaws snap shut. Bruce clears his throat and Rhodes chuckles from beside him while they stand near a bookshelf, "Hey look out you don't wanna bow."

Bruce stares, bored, while Rhodes laughs and another three on both sides of T'Challa come around as well, one large and frowning draped in fur, another straight-faced with a spear in her hand, while the other is small and looking around the compound.

Steve turns when he realises everyone else is staring elsewhere and is startled seeing his old friends before him.

"Your Highness! Princess Shuri, M'Baku, General." He greets everyone immediately as he shakes T'Challa's hands as well as nodding to Okoye, Shuri and M'Baku. They all nod back with small smiles.

"What brings you here?" Steve asks and Bucky comes beside him as well as Sam and Natasha. They greet each other.

T'Chala takes a moment to speak, "I was curious of Stark technology."

 

 

**Shuri:**

_ Too cool for school as well as smart, plays Wii Sport then says she's done boxing before, thinks she isn't a role model when really she's the biggest one in Wakanda _

" _I_ was curious of Stark technology. I dragged brother here because I've had enough of the stories of Tony Stark and wanted to see him in real life. He is _very_ tiny."

 

 

Steve smiles from ear-to-ear, "That's great! Well, _the_ Tony Stark himself is here if you have any questions. Tony?" He turns to see the man boring his eyes into M'Baku, jaw slack and mouth gaping open. Bucky turns to M'Baku, puffing his chest in a challenge.

But M'Baku overtowers Bucky, staring down at him like an ant. Tony can't help but gulp.

"Y'know, F.R.I.D.A.Y, I really think you making my coffees black has finally given me something nice-"

"Now is _not_ the time, Tony." Pepper comes strolling into the living room from _somewhere_ , with Peter beside her who's looking like he's in a dream.

"Pete?"

The boy whips his head to Tony with a new found sparkle in his eyes and rushes to him. "M-Mr Stark! Oh my go-- holy crap is this-- woah! I-It's...the K-King of W-Waka...Wakana-Wakanda!" He stutters, trying to calm his breathing as he stares at T'Challa with wide eyes. Shuri stares at him, intrigued and leans sideways towards her brother.

"Brother, is this the colonizer-"

" _Boy_ , Shuri. _Boy_." T'Challa sighs and Shuri laughs weakly.

"Boy. Is this the _boy_ that Mr Stark had told you to tell me about? The smart one?" She asks and Peter nearly has a heart attack, turning back around to Tony.

"Mr Stark! You told the- Mr. King...about me?! _Me_?!"

"Alright kid breathe. Just breathe for a sec, sheesh, you're gonna kill yourself." Steve slaps Peter's shoulder with a reassuring smile, and Peter nods, taking a few deep breathes before turning back to T'Challa.

"Um, Mr. King of Wakanda, I am a big fan. Mr. Stark has told me so much about you as well as Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes. And Ms. Romanoff. A-And Dr Banner. Oh! And-"

"You're going off track kid."

"Right, right. Sorry Mr. King." He bows to T'Challa and Rhodey, still at his spot beside Bruce, snorts.

T'Challa frowns and shakes his head, "It is okay. We don't do that. And it is King T'Challa."

"I'd be more than happy if you did it for me then." M'Baku stares at Peter, grinning.

"Are you flirting with my kid? 'Cause I mean-"

"Tony no." Pepper cuts in.

"I have a friend who'd really love some hot chocolate about now." Tony says and Pepper groans.

"Haha! The small white boy actually bowed to me!" M'Baku exclaims pointing at Peter who straightens himself up after bowing. He's taken into an all-round, one-arm embrace at M'Baku's side.

 

 

**M'Baku:**

_ Leader of the Jabari, Pulls his vegetarian joke out too many times, polishes spears in his spare time while listening to Miley Cyrus _

"I don't know why I decided to come along. The King mentioned going to New York and I hear they have good food. So here I am. Awaiting my pizza...how do you get pizza?"

 

 

"Is everyone just ignoring the fact that Tony called Peter his _kid_?" Clint says loud and clear and if Tony thought Peter's eyes couldn't go any wider, he was definitely proven wrong because the boys eyes are as big as moons, and he runs into Tony, wrapping his arms around him.

"Holy crap! Y-You...You think of me like that?"

"I...okay look-"

"I knew it! Brother I told you small white men could get pregnant!" Shuri slaps T'Challa's arms with a big grin on her face. T'Challa sighs and shakes his head.

"Eh...no. He is adpoted. Look at him." Him, Shuri, even Okoye and M'Baku look over to Peter now standing beside Tony. They all hum to themselves and nod.

"Ah of course. The boy is a lot more handsome. And the white man is too old, eh?"

"Old? Me, _old_?" Tony repeats with his eyebrows arched as he narrows his eyes at Shuri.

 

 

**Tony Stark:**

_ Genius, billionaire, ~~playboy~~ , philanthropist, a big foodie, learns about memes from Peter _

"Okay whoever the hell this girl is _obviously_ doesn't know who I am! Old? Ha! Never heard of him."

 

 

"Tony what the hell is going on?" Pepper has been watching everyone bicker and shout and laugh, only able to talk once. She throws her arms up in exasperation and starts yelling at Tony about time schedules and limiting his own leisurely time. Shuri, Okoye, T'Challa and M'Baku watch as she begins roaring each time Tony answers back until F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupts once again.

"I apologise for disturbing you, Miss Potts, but it seems Thor and Loki have returned to Earth, along with other friends of his. They are on the roof now at the helipad. Shall I notify them that you're in the living room?"

Everyone is silent, thinking over things.

 

 

**Tony Stark:**

" _UGH_. So. Many. People."

 

 

Tony sighs and drops his head, "Yep just...tell Thor. Can't believe he's bringing his maniac brother back who once tried to kill us all."

"Who tried to kill everyone? He already peaks my interest." M'Baku chuckles.

"May we sit down?" Shuri asks Steve and Bucky (no, not Tony because she wants to talk to him later.). They nod and she drags the other three along with her towards a long L-shape couch.

"Great, people I don't know are also here." Tony throws his arms up as well, rolling his eyes and falls down onto another couch. Steve watches alongside Bucky before they turn back to T'Challa.

"Guess it still takes time for some."

The elevator doors _ding!_ again, and a herd of noise fills the floor. Everyone turns to where the rowdy noise is coming from and a group of people round the corner all laughing and shouting at each other. They all stop when the heavy tension in the whole room settles on them, but Thor - _of course_ \- breaks the silence.

"My friends! Banner! It's good to see you again!" His voice is booming as he walks around the group to Bruce and slaps at his shoulders. Bruce greets him weakly, a small laugh coming from hime when he's slapped too hard on the back.

 

 

**Thor Odinson:**

_ #1 fan of the Loki Fan Club, down to earth but also to Asgard, still think his break up with Jane was mutual _

"I'm back! Yay! It's great to be here, really. With my friends. It's been some time and I know Tony and Steven have had some relationship problems, but I noticed the man with the metal arm. Is he...Is he, a friend? A long lost brother? Oh he's not? Well...then who is he? And who are the other four people that smell of peanuts? Oh that's me?"

 

 

Thor walks over to Tony, greeting him as well as Steve and Bucky nearest to him. He gives Bucky's arm a long stare until Steve clears his throat, "Thor. Good to see you back with us. New haircut?"

"I notice you copied my beard." He grins but quickly turns back to Bucky and _stares_. Steve clears his throat again.

"Ah. I apologise. Who is this arm- er, sorry, man?"

"James Barnes. You can just call me Bucky." Bucky offers his hand (unfortunately for Thor, not the metal one) and Thor takes it swiftly.

"Bucky. Well, I am Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder. This is my brother Loki." He turns to where the group still stands and Loki is far away beside them, looking as grumpy as ever. But a woman is beside him, light brown skin and marked with one white line over both her eyes. She has a big bottle of liquor in her hand and is chugging it down like water.

"Loki. Hello." Bucky nods once in acknowledgement. Loki awkwardly purses his lips together.

"Hello."

 

 

**Loki:**

_ Pretty sure he's bisexual but whatever, doesn't know his last name anymore, secretly loves waffles _

"Was this the best idea to come back to New York? No. Is anything I do the best idea though? No."

 

 

"Also!" Thor marches to his group of friends and pulls them apart so they're standing in a line beside each other. They all look equally as pissed, except for the big muscular man, the tree ( _what the fuck?_ , Clint thinks) and the woman with two antennas ( _what the fuck?_ , Bucky thinks). Tony sighs when he recognises them.

"These are my friends. They are morons." Thor introduces them and Rhodey almost dies of laughter. Everyone is staring at them, even T'Challa and the rest.

Thor continues, "This, is Star God." He smiles and 'Star God' groans, "C'mon man! It's Star Lord! How could you forget that?"

"I think anyone would." The woman beside Loki claps back and Shuri snorts.

"Oh, also, this is another friend. She is a Valkyrie. Her name is Brunnhilde." He points at Valkyrie and she lifts her bottle up, then spots the mini bar at the wall and rushes over to it. She pulls out whatever liquor bottles she can find and starts to chug at them, which of course, Tony watches in shock.

Then she goes into one of the top cupboards and finds the million dollar bottles of champagne and wine. "Hey hey! Okay!" Tony jumps up from the couch and rushes to Valkyrie, pulling the bottle out of her hand. "Viagra or whoever the hell you are! You have no right to just drink my expensive liquor!"

She watches him before shrugging and turning back to the mini fridge underneath the counter and her and Tony start bickering when she begins to mix random drinks together. Thor continues to introduce his friends, "As I was saying- Star God. Or Peter Quill." He points back at Quill who rolls his eyes.

"This is Gamora. Fierce and crazy. Also the daughter of Thanos." Everyone scowls at that and Gamora quickly intervenes, "Uh, adopted."

"Aren't we all?" Loki sighs.

"This is Nebula. I've never met her. But she seems very nice." Thor smiles at the blue woman who only so much as rolls her eyes. He points between her and Gamora, "They are sisters."

"We've got two daughters of that purple grape here? What the fuck?" Clint spits.

"Adopted." Gamora and Nebula quickly say.

"This, is bug lady." Thor gestures to the woman with the antennas and she waves gleefully at everyone. Only Peter waves back, "Hi Mantis!" He exclaims.

"Spider!" She greets him as enthusiastically and walks to him,mand they start chatting through in their own conversation. Thor moves to the next.

"And this, this great man- is Drax the Destroyer!" He announces, and Drax doesn't say a word, only scanning over everyone in the living room. Then his eyes land on Bucky.

"A man with a metal arm...Earth is strange." He simply mutters to humself and Tony narrows his eyes.

 

 

**Tony Stark:**

"Did the big guy who's shirtless 24/7 and doesn't understand the concepy of metaphors just call us 'strange'?"

 

 

Bucky awkwardly smiles at Drax and shifts uncomfortably in his spot. Thor continues introducing his friends, "And these two...my greatest allies...are tree and rabbit!"

The raccoon grumbles, "Yeah yeah whatever, Groot! C'mon we don't needa be in this shithole place right now we got better things to do!" He's already turned around with a gun larger than him in his hand, perched on his shoulder. Groot, which Clint has his eyes plastered on, mutters too engrossed in his game.

"Yeah no! We're all sticking together 'cause not so good-looking guy here said New York has good coffee."

Quill then pulls out his walkman when he realises the soundtrack has finished playing and turns to the group, "Hey do any of you guys have new tapes for my walkman?"

Tony sighs, staring at the old piece of technology in Quill's hands.

"What?" Quill frowns.

Even Shuri straightens her face and M'Baku barks out in laughter.

"Haha! What is that piece of garbage?"

"Hey- shut up man! I'll have you know this is vintage." Quill proudly holds his walkman up in the air and Tony calls out, "Hello? 70's? 60's? Whenever the hell those things were relevant, they literally knocked on our door and called for you."

"Brother I was not expecting New York to be like this. I thought we'd visit Times Square, or eat one of their bagels. Not... _this_." Shuri frowns with her head turned to T'Challa.

He grins, "I thought you said you wanted to visit Stark Industries?"

"I did. And I am _not_ impressed." She looks around the building with an almost-scowl look on her face, all furrowed eyebrows and sloped mouth.

"Wait, huh?" Tony goes to butt in, but is immediately discluded.

"So now what? You want to explore eh?"

"Yes!"

"Well I got a really good RV that Laura made me bring. She said she wanted me to 'bond with my team mates' which I don't really get 'cause I think we're close enough." Clint's sumped over a single-seater, legs hanging over the armrest while he lays flopped over the rest of the seat.

T'Challa lifts his hands up, "N-No I think that's quite alright-"

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea Clint." Tony claps his hands together with a big grin on his face despite his internal irritation just begging to break free and roar. Everyone, they're looking at Tony uneasily and Rhodes is the only one grinning back,his arms folded over his chest.

"That's okay. We have our own transport so we should be geting on our way now-"

"Nope! As Clint said, we need to starting _bonding_!"

 

 

**Brunnhilde/ Valkyrie:**

_ Was born probably hungover, especially enjoys eating the nachos here, is a big LGBTQ+ icon _

"Thor brought me here which I don't really know why. The alcohol here is really weak."

 

 

Before everyone knows it, they're all in the underground parking lot of the school and are standing in front of the ' _biggest fucking RV ever_ ', quoted by Sam Wilson.

Tony has to look up to get a good look of the gigantic thing, squinting, "Why does this look like the one exactly from Meet The Fockers? Just...bigger?"

"Meet the-- huh?" Steve confusedly asks, frowning at Tony.

"Meet The Fockers, y'know, the chimichangas and that?"

"Did someone say chimichangas?"

The group turns around, to see Wade Wilson, mercenary with a mouth, insanely weird guy but Peter Parker can't help but bring himself to look after when necessary. He's strutting his way towards the rest of the people gathered together ( _yes, the royals are still with us, sadly_ , Tony thinks) and Tony groans, _loudly_.

"Ugh. What do you want Wade?"

"A decent life with my good looks. But we all know that's never gonna happen. I just wanted to drop in." He squints at Tony before turning to Parker and almost gasping.

"Petey-pie! You look even _more_ adorable!" He squashes Peter's cheeks together, giggling at how  _fucking cute_ this boy can get with just his cheeks and lips.

"W-Wade! Shtop!" Peter whines trying to squirm from Wade's hands, but sighs and just basks in the attention until Wade decides to hold Peter in his arms.

"Hey Tony you know what's funny?" Clint chuckles as he's already rushing to the entrance of the RV and Tony rolls his eyes.

"What?"

"Y'know how in that Meet The Fockers movie their horn is that Magic Dragon tune or whatever? Guess what ours is!" He runs inside it, of course up a set of stairs, to the front and Tony waits. Then Clint pushes down on the horn and it literally plays, the _fucking Avengers_ tune, on the _horn_.

Everyone holds their breaths and stare uneasily at Clint as he comes barrelling out of the vehicle, "Awesome right?!"

No one answers.

"Oh whatever. Banner I know you like it!" He points at Bruce, then disappears back inside the RV before coming back to the entrance suddenly equipped with a clipboard in his arm as he scribbles down a full list of names.  

"Alright now, I'm doing a roll call so I need you guys to say yes when I call your name, okay?"

"How hold on a second-" Quill goes to argue.

"Tony Stank!" Clint shouts.

" _Stark_. And yeah, whatever." Tony grumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"Steve-o!"

"Yes?"

"Romanoff!"

"Present."

"Banner!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Thor, Loki, Valkyrie!"

"We are present!" Thor happily exclaims.

"Wanda!"

"Sam! Scott! Buck-a-roo! Vis! Parker!"

"Yes!"

"Guardians- Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Drax, Nebula!"

"Here!" They shout in unison.

"Royals- King, Princess, General and Jabari leader!"

"Here..." They all mutter, unsure and moody.

"And lucky last...Wade!"

"Here!" Wade sings out still clinging onto Parker.

 

 

**Tony Stark:**

"Since when did Clint know everyones fucking names and titles? Huh?"

 

 

"Nice everyone! So that's all of us." Clint lowers the clipboard down at his side, grinning, and starts beckoning everyone inside the RV.

"Alright, come on in now. There's plenty of room so don't worry about squishing up." People come inside, single file, all seating themselves down on the leather sofa lined against the wall. It's true, there literally _is_ plenty of room left once everyone comes in.

"If anyone is tired there's a king bed down past that hallway." Clint points down his left and Quill is already rushing down there. "Drinks are already in the fridge there, toilet paper in the toilet, and there's food as well. So, Tones mind if I ask for a bit of support while I drive?"

"Where the hell are we going anyways?" Sam asks seated between Bucky and Gamora.

"C'mon man it's an adventure! We'll go wherever our hearts take us!" Clint is in a joyful mood as he walks up to his drivers seat at the steering wheel and plops down, while Tony comes beside him on the passenger one.

"And if our hearts take us to Pizza Hut?" Scott asks.

"Pizza? Did you say pizza?" M'Baku perks up at the mentioning of pizza and Bucky sighs, "So we're going on a road trip...with no properly planned destination?"

"...Basically." Clint shrugs after moments of thinking.

Everyone groans and Clint has already backed out from his spot, driving out of the parking lot after the doors rolled open. There's still a bit of bickering at the back as they start driving out of the city of New York onto lonesome roads, but Tony turns, and see's them all chatting between each other, the guardians laughing with the avengers, and the royals the overall life of the party as Shuri freestyles and T'Challa attempts to beatbox.

Clint chuckles, "It's great, ain't it? Seeing all of them happy and laughing like one big family."

"We pretty much are at this point, aren't we? A family." Tony continues to watch and winks at Parker when he glances over at him.

"I think so. And it's nice to see."

"...Yeah. It is." Tony smiles, turning back in his seat and he turns up the radio. Fresh Prince of Bel Air starts to play, the beat loud at the back where everyone is sitting and mostly everyone gasps in delight and excitement. Peter and Shuri have grown closer together during the time they've spent, and stand up, linking arms and clearing their throats. Wade joins them in standing up as well as Scott, T'Challa, Sam (who was trying his _best_ to fight the urge to), Rhodes, and even Tony jumps up, rushing to them standing in the centre as if performing.

" _Now this is a story all about how my lift got flipped-turned, upside down and I'd like to take a minute so sit right there! I'll tell you how I became the Prince of a town called Bel Air!_ "

The instrumental comes back and everyone is clapping to the beat, some swaying side-to-side with big grins on their faces.

"Take it away Princess!" Tony exclaims and they all form a semi-circle, with Shuri in the middle.

"In West Philadeplhia-"

"Born and raised!" Everyone shouts at that time.

"-In the playground where I spent most of my days! Chillin out, maxin' relaxin' and all cool and all shootin' some B-Ball outside of school, when a couple of guys they were up to no good! Started making trouble in my neighbourhood! I got in one lil fight and my mom got scared she said-"

"You're movin' with your Aunty and Uncle to Bel Air!"

Everyone is laughing and Tony retreats back to his passenger seat, a small giggle escaping him when Peter starts rapping the next verse after people give a round of applause for Shuri.

 

 

**Natasha Romanoff:**

"I wasn't expecting the road trip to be like this...it's...nice."

 

 

The lively atmosphere carries on through every other song that plays on the radio, from TLC and Destiny's Child to Taylor Swift and even Guy Sebastian. Everyone cheers when Peter gets the whole of the first verse right in Without Me by Eminem, enjoying themselves while Clint drives through the road sides flying with dust and sand.

 

 

**Gamora:**

_ Iron core but is really soft, loves the guardians, can't follow the instructions and never does 'right' _

"I guess I could enjoy this."

 

 

Quill emerges from the bedroom, with ruffled hair, and sings to ELO playing Evil Woman. Tony laughs loudly and even Steve applauds at how well Quill performs. He keeps himself beside Bucky after a few people move around, with Natasha and Bruce also at his side. M'Baku is studying Vision very seriously while Okoye chats with Wanda, and Thor, Loki, Valkyrie, Groot & Rocket are all bickering at each other about the smallest things. Drax and Mantis are trying to drum to the beat with the pots and pans from the cupboards of the kitchen, Scott and Wade are having some of the weirdest conversations (which mainly just freaks Scott out even more), and soon enough Quill and Gamora are dancing to Bruno Mars despite not knowing the song.

But Peter is clapping, more shouting than singing along to the words, "'Cause you make me feel like! I've been locked out of heaven! For to lo-o-ong!"

"Next station!" Tony yells and a few groan, but a few others mutter small victory chants. Cry To Me by Solomon Burke comes on, and Steve and Bucky turn to each other.

"You two know this song?" Sam asks them with an arched eyebrow. They turn to him, "It was in our list of things to learn about. We listened to Trouble Man, and this."

"So you can sing-along?" Natasha asks this time.

"Should we?"

"Yes!" Peter gasps, "Mr Rogers! Mr Barnes! Y-You guys should sing!"

Bucky and Steve are both slightly unsure, staring at each other, but shrug and nod, then stand to their feet. Everyone cheers.

" _When your baby, leaves you all alone..._ " Steve starts, clicking his fingers to the beat as well as holding a non-existent microphone to his mouth as he sings to his friend.

" _And nobody, calls you on the phone..._ " Bucky's voice goes high to the song and Steve grins.

" _Ah don't you feel like cryin'?_ " Steve's voice wavers as he laughs, " _Don't you feel like cryin'?_ " They both sing that time and everyone else claps and swings in their seats while laughing.

" _Well here I am my honey, oh come on!_ "

They point to each other and lower their voices, " _Cry to me._ "

There's another round of applause that goes around and Tony turns the station again, smiling at the small complaints he receives from others. Almost everyone then gasps when Africa by Toto comes on, already playing and coming up to the chorus.

They all stand up and clap.

"He turned to me as if to say, hurry boy it's waiting there for _you_!" They lift their heads while singing higher. Then a few slaps on the thights to the beat.

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!" Most of the, sing while other just stand and smile.

"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!"

"I bless the rains down in Africa!"

"Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!"

Tony and Clint smile to each other, stealing a few glances at the back to see the grops all huddled close together.

"It's that song isn't it? Bringing everyone together." Tony chuckles noticing how much closer the guardians have gotten with the royals, as well as Valkyrie now standing beside Okoye, Wanda, Natasha, Gamora and Mantis, as they all chat between each other.

Clint huffs, "Yeah, it's the song alright."


End file.
